Consequences
by WittyMitty
Summary: Modern AU. Korra and Asami are best friends but Korra has been holding a secret. She's in love with Asami. Which is a slight problem since Asami already has a boyfriend. But then that problem turns into a bigger one once Korra wakes up, after a night of partying, with Asami laying naked next to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Wake Up Korra**

* * *

It was close to noon when Korra woke up. Her morning wake-up routine was very simple, yet slow. First she kept her eyes closed, just to see if could go back to sleep. When that didn't work she would let out a loud yawn and stretch, her body surprisingly sore this morning. Lastly, she would open her eyes.

But that's where she made her first mistake. This room wasn't hers. Nor was this bed and these covers. The arm thrown over her bare stomach, which she had just became aware of, definitely was not hers. That's when it hit her. Oh it really smacked her good. "It" being the reason where she was and how she got there. She had to hold in a groan while the slumber figure beside her shifted in her sleep.

This is where Korra made her second mistake. She turned her head just enough to take a glance from the corner of her eye, chanting a silent prayer in her mind over and over.

_Raava...please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong._

Beside Korra laid a very asleep, very naked, yet very beautiful Asami. Yes, something Korra will never be able to delete from her memory. Especially now since she turned her head to properly make sure it wasn't a trick. Their faces were merely inches away from each other. Asami's lips were slightly parted, with lipstick smudged all over. Korra lifted her own hand to her lips and checked her fingers.

_Oh_. _That's a really good piece of evidence I need to get rid of right now._

Those azure orbs then glanced back to the sleeping figure. Asami's hair was a mess, a lovely mess. Korra knew she would lay there forever if she could, but there was something else that caught those azure orbs. A dark bruise on Asami's shoulder, easily noticeable because of her light complexion. It took a lot of self-control on Korra's part not to jump out of this heaven turned death trap. Could this get any worse?

Well...if Korra really thought about it, the worst case scenario would be if Asami woke up right now to see Korra just staring at her bare self. Or what if Asami woke up with a hangover, remembering what happened last night, AND then saw a naked Korra laying next to her?

_Okay nope, let's not go there_. Korra was done with this anyways. She'll think about how she ended up here later. Right now, she had to focus. Korra slowly and with much precision took Asami's arm off of her stomach. The brunette frowned slightly, noticing how cold that part of her skin felt without Asami's arm but had to remind herself that she was in a dangerous position. She slowly slid off the bed all the meanwhile she was lowering the sleeping beauty's arm onto the now empty but warm space. Korra had her tongue sticking out, her concentration has never been so desperate before, she was even holding her breath.

Ah. _Success_.

Korra then looked back and forth for her articles of clothing. This step is crucial, for those who have not yet been in this situation before. Start with the smaller articles of clothing, you may think this is silly but socks are without a doubt the easiest piece of fabric to lose and leave behind, make sure you give yourself time for this kind of hunt. Luckily for Korra that wasn't the case, her light blue panties were beautifully decorating Asami's lamp while her other clothes were scattered on the floor with Asami's. She caught a glance of those red panties and remembered thinking last night that red was her new favorite color. Oh and she had almost forgotten her jacket. She checked inside the pockets for her keys and phone and was so relieved that everything was going well.

Now it's time to fix this crime scene. Korra picked up all of Asami's clothes, yes even those red and very expensive feeling panties. _Softer than a baby's butt_, Korra thought to herself. She folded them neatly and set them all on a chair. There was no need to dress the knocked out woman because Asami usually sleeps nude. After she had picked up the mess, in order to hide the fact that something hot and heavy took place, she left the room. Korra walked down the hall, turned left once she reached the family room, and had her hand on the knob. She was almost free when she heard a groan coming from Asami's bedroom.

Korra paused and weighed her options. She could leave right now and maybe make it to her car before Asami noticed. Or-

A louder groan was heard and Korra slumped her shoulders in defeat. The anxious young woman turned around and placed her jacket on a chair that carried her keys and phone, then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Inside of Asami's medicine cabinet were the ibuprofen pills. With these two items, Korra believed she looked the part she had always played: a great friend.

She entered the bedroom, but only saw Asami sleeping. Perhaps there was a spirit out there that Korra made really happy and was giving her another chance to escape unscratched. That would be really nice of them. The tanned female smiled at the sleeping beauty then placed the glass of water and ibuprofen pills on the night stand before leaving the room once again, this time successfully leaving out the front door.

Korra finally arrived to her own place, well, not just her own as she was renting it with Opal and Jinora. Opal most likely went to stay at Bolin and Mako's place while Jinora visited her family for the weekend.

She was definitely safe.

Or so the exhausted brunette thought until she looked at herself in the mirror, nude. Her lips were still stained with lipstick she didn't manage to completely wipe off. Bruises marked her breasts and toned stomach but thankfully not her neck and there was something missing that she hadn't accounted for: her water tribe necklace. The only item worth carrying around 24/7 since it came from her parents back home. So Korra began retracing her steps and remembered quite well that she had the habit of putting her necklace in her pants pocket before she starts drinking, just so nothing happens to it. Korra picked up her pants to inspect the front then the back pockets. Korra slapped her forehead with her palm, suddenly remembering that she showed it to Asami before all of that...yeah...happened.

Well that was that. There was no way she could go back now so Korra decided to take a quick shower then squeeze in a nap before she had to face the consequences of her mistakes.

She stood under the lukewarm water, pondering the thoughts a little longer. Which part of this was she actually guilty of? She's been wanting Asami for the longest time yet never pursued her. But the reality was, Korra knew exactly why she had to call last night a mistake.

Asami is dating Mako and has been for the past two years..

Korra couldn't help but cringe when guilt was settling heavily in her gut. She turned off the shower water and stepped out while grabbing a towel nearby. She quickly dried herself and left the towel draped over her shoulders. After changing to some shorts and a loose shirt, she laid herself on her bed, her thoughts rushing back to continue where she left off.

Asami and Mako are dating, but that's not all, Mako is also Korra's ex.

But let's keep that ex as an ex. Korra admitted she was foolish those first couple of weeks when Mako first started to date Asami. Mako and Korra were over for a month but it was never by her decision. So of course Korra decided she wouldn't go down without a fight. That mindset always led her to kiss Mako when she was drunk. Luckily for her, Asami never found out and Mako never made a comment about it either so she decided to give up before she made another mistake. Still, seeing how happy those two were was hard until eventually some good came out of it, such as befriending Asami. The raven-haired beauty showed Korra that she was like none of those things Korra use to call her (never out loud). She realized that even though Asami was gorgeous, intelligent and rich, she was also incredibly considerate and hardworking despite not having her parents around. Her mother was murdered during an attempted robbery when Asami was only six years old and although she still had her father, he handled his wife's passing by burying himself in work. When Asami first told Korra, she was speechless. Not just because she felt guilty for judging an incredible person when they had just met, but she was shocked to discover that she was the very person which Asami could turn to.

Their friendship grew from there with good timing seeing as Asami and Mako were having troubles with their relationship. Mako spent too many late nights at his detective office while Asami was never home during the day with managing her father's business. So when Asami had enough of their arguments, she would make the drive to Korra's place 20 minutes away and vented.

"I wish he was more like you Korra," Asami sighed while taking a sip of the expensive wine she brought.

"Do you want me to help him tone his abs?" Korra suggested.

"No...well maybe" Asami laughed. "I would just really appreciate it if he would listen to me the way you do."

The statement made Korra smile. "Mako can be a real idiot. To be honest we fought all the time before we broke up. It's no wonder it ended horribly," she paused, glancing over to Asami to find her giggling, she already told the emerald-eyed beauty the story many times before. "Has he ever explained that hole in the wall?" Korra's smile grew wider the more Asami laughed, both of them knowing the answer to that as well.

After several moments of letting Asami have her fun, Korra went on. "We were never patient with each other to begin with. I admit I knew that was one of our problems but I never thought I could do anything about it. I was wrong to think like that. Asami, be patient with him okay?"

"You're seriously the best Korra," Asami leaned over to kiss Korra's cheek uncharacteristically, the scent of alcohol filling up the shocked female's nostrils.

Korra could only manage to give a nod while her cheek burned. No way would have Asami do that if she was sober, Korra mused as she looked over to the half-empty wine bottle they both shared. Korra wanted to believe that she didn't need to look so deep into something her friend did while she was drunk.

Korra was wrong however, the closer they became the more affectionate Asami proved to be. Sometimes they would hold hands while they were out, share drinks, or change in the same dressing room. Korra was put into several situation where her sanity was put to the test. There was a point where Korra could no longer stand to be in denial, so Asami claimed victory while Korra ended up falling harder for her friend.

It had been at least a year that Korra had felt this way. By now she had accepted her one-sided feelings and continued to play her role to her best ability without comprsing their friendship. But if there was one thing Korra was sure of, it was the fact that her feelings weren't going to go away anytime soon. Which of course didn't make anything easier for Korra but she figured it was the least she can do to ensure Asam's happiness with Mako.

* * *

By the time Korra woke up from her nap, it was already late into the afternoon. She groaned when she heard her phone go off as well as the door bell. She rolled off of bed and went to get the door first. On the other side was Opal on the phone. She appeared annoyed as she hung up the call. "You look dead," was her way of greeting her exhausted roommate.

"Hm?" was Korra's clever reply.

"Why are you still sleeping? Don't tell me you and Asami went crazy last night when you dropped her off," Opal joked while tossing her jacket on the couch and heading straight towards the kitchen. "We have no more milk."

Korra did her best to laugh while she was lost in her thoughts. How exactly was she supposed to admit to the short-haired girl that the matter which she had joked about wasn't a joke at all?

"Korra, no milk," the younger female repeated herself.

"O-oh okay, I'll get some after my run." Korra locked the front door and went straight to her room without looking at Opal. Her face felt hot and she didn't trust herself to have a normal conversation with her roommate right now.

* * *

The azure-eyed woman changed, stepped outside her front door and checked her watch before starting off with a slow jog. This time she had no organized map planned in her head, she kept steady with her pace and took whichever turns came her way. While running, Korra had a thought that Jinora would most likely be the easiest person to talk to about her current situation, considering she was one of the few people who knew of Korra's feelings for Asami. Opal would most likely tell her boyfriend, Bolin, who held no secrets with his close brother Mako, who, if you need to be reminded, was Asami's current boyfriend. It was too much of a risk.

Bolin seemed to have arrived a little before Korra and was making himself comfortable at home in the refrigerator like usual. She came up from behind him and laid the gallon of milk on top of his brawny head, forcing the hungry young man to keep still.

"Korraaaa," Bolin let out a whine then tilted his head, controlling the angle of the fall and caught the gallon of milk with both hands. He frowned at Korra who was sipping a glass of water with a smirk.

Korra sat herself on the kitchen counter. "Weren't you with Opal all night and morning? You love birds sure don't get sick of each other," she mumbled.

Bolin placed the gallon of milk inside the refrigerator then shrugged. "She wants to go out for lunch. And there's no way I can get bored of looking at such a beautiful face." Korra rolled her eyes at Romeo and tried to change the subject before he got started.

"How did Mako wake up?"

"In a horrible mood as usual," he waved it off before looking at his friend with apologetic eyes. "Sorry Korra."

"What for?"

"Well I know Mako said he wasn't going to drink in order to keep an eye on Asami but you ended up watching over the both of them."

"Don't even worry about it, you had your hands full with Opal anyways. Besides it got easier when Mako passed out at the booth. They must both be pretty stressed out with work," Korra wondered out loud.

A very hungry Bolin took a banana from the fruit bowl, "Mako told me they haven't had sex in three weeks."

Korra almost chocked on her water from the sudden news. "S-seriously?" She did her best to gather herself. This was something she wasn't sure she wanted to know but couldn't help but be curious about.

Bolin raised an eyebrow, "Asami didn't tell you?" She was about to answer but Opal now appeared in the kitchen and swatted at the tanner woman's knee.

"Off." The younger girl commanded. Korra laughed and patted Opal's head as she walked past the couple to take another, more thorough shower. Standing under the hot water, Korra used the opportunity to think over the few scenarios she believed were more likely to occur when she went to Asami's condo.

* * *

Sounds of Asami moving stuff around could be heard through the door. The blue eyed woman grew nervous, in fact she was sure she was going to run if Asami didn't open the door right-

"Hey, oh fuck...sorry," hot tea spilled onto Korra's shoes. She yelped more out of being surprised then hurt. "Ah sorry again! Come in, come in," Asami grabbed hold of Korra's bicep, pulling her in without warning.

Korra stood inside with widened eyes, not exactly expecting that kind of greeting to go so...casual. Could it be that Asami didn't remember what happened? This had to be Korra's lucky day.

"Korra you okay?"

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts immediately and cleared her throat before asking, "How are you feeling?" She quickly made herself at home and headed to the kitchen to pour herself some tea, not daring to make eye contact with the raven-haired beauty. She really wasn't sure if she could look at her best friend and not think about the previous night.

"Like I was recently brought up from the dead," Asami groaned then sunk into her chair while taking small sips of her tea. "Thank you so much for bringing me home," she said with a warm smile, one which Korra didn't notice.

"Y-you remembered?"

"Mako told me when I texted him this morning. He'll be here in a bit with lunch, though I doubt he'll stick around to eat with me." Asami sighed.

Korra knew their relationship was once again on the rocks and decided it was best to not beat around the bush, "You guys haven't had sex in a while."

There was a pause from Asami. "You know how he can be when an investigation isn't going his way," the emerald eyed beauty did her best to brush off the problem. "Besides I can't stay up to wait for him with work the next day so we just haven't gotten to it."

Korra nodded though she wondered why Asami hadn't told her about it, but maybe she should feel grateful for that. Korra also knew she lucked out with the fact that Asami didn't recall anything of last night. She hoped it would stay like that.

The doorbell rung, Asami got up and Korra kept her eyes on her tea, feeling anxious. By now she was accustomed to seeing the couple together but today was different. The tanned female felt the guilt begin to chew at her insides. If she could hardly make eye contact with Asami on her own how was Korra going to deal with being in the same room as those two? Fortunately, she managed to keep herself in the kitchen while the couple talked in the living room, only making her presence known when Mako yelled hi.

She finished her tea when the front door closed, Asami came into the kitchen with a bag of Narook's take out and placed it on the counter, running a hand through her dark locks afterwards. The taller woman then came behind the shorter female and laid her chin on her friend's shoulder. "Have lunch with me?" her hot breath tickled Korra's ear.

Korra closed her eyes with Asami's voice so near there was no way she could fight the memories of their committed mistakes. Which of course was a bad idea since Korra now had to fight the blush that was making its way to her cheeks. "Of course," she was able to answer with a squeak. She cleared her throat as she continued, "I'm only here for the free food."

Asami laughed as she pulled away to take out plates and drinks, looking happy to have some company. "Mako feels bad for last night by the way, he promised he'll be the designated driver next time."

"Asshole should feel bad," Korra grumbled, seeing as though she wouldn't be in the most awkward situation in her life if it wasn't for his carelessness. She then began to fill her plate with food and made sure Asami's plate was completely full to help with the hangover. They moved to the living room and sat on the couch while they watched 'Nutuck: Hero of the South'. Bolin didn't know this but the girls had a great time watching his early films, mostly laughing at the whole plot.

Every now and then, Korra would glanced at her beautiful best friend, but each time she was reminded of last night. Worry and guilt had taken up most of Korra's appetite so she had to focus more on the appearance of having a good time. Asami, on the other hand, was getting back her color and those tired eyes began to sparkle once again. The movie had ended and Asami once again chimed in that the DVD should have included bloopers. Korra smiled and laughed even though Asami had said that every single time they watched the movie.

Suddenly Asami's make-up less features twisted up with a frown as she noticed Korra's plate not completely cleaned. Korra caught her best friend glance and quickly thought up an excuse. "I ate a bit before coming here."

Those emerald orbs stayed on Korra. The image of Asami's mouth open, gasping with pleasure popped into Korra's thoughts. She fought the urge to shake her head in an attempt to physically push away those thoughts.

"Well take some home for dinner," Asami said while she picked up her own plate then Korra's to take to the kitchen.

Korra stayed put in her seat and used the private opportunity to hold her head in her hands, in efforts to keep herself together. She wasn't sure how much she can take, she wanted to leave but at the same time stay. Her thoughts were a mess.

"Hey Korra?"

"Y-yes?!" her voice an octave higher while she whipped her head up.

"Can you come here, I, uh, need to show you something." Korra furrowed her eyebrows. She got up and did her best to shut up her busy mind. When she arrived at that kitchen, Asami turned to her with a shaky smile. "I can't remember much of last night," she admitted with a blush then started to pull the collar of her shirt to reveal the dark mark Korra noticed when she woke up. The shorter woman swallowed a lump in her thought. "I'm worried about this," Asami muttered.

"Oh w-what about it?" Korra felt her whole world slowly turn itself upside down. Her heart feeling ready to burst with the sudden realization that Asami knew. What was going to happen to them now?

"Uhm, you don't think I cheated on Mako last night right?" Asami whispered lowly even though it was just the two of them already. Korra felt her heart drop, stopping abruptly from its frantic pace. But just because Asami wasn't suspicious of Korra, didn't mean she was out of the woods just yet.

She knew she had to be careful about this, this was her chance to clear any suspicion. Korra shrugged, appearing aloof, "Of course not, you probably bumped it somewhere with your drunk self." Asami raised an eyebrow, not exactly believing that. Korra felt it obligatory to go on, growing desperate to keep up the act. "I was with you the whole time 'Sami. Trust me, I wouldn't let a guy near you...they wouldn't be able to handle it seeing as you're a vicious kissing machine when your plastered."

At this Asami laughed, already quite aware of her wild drunk side. Korra was just relieved to see Asami had believe her, but also knew that she had dug her grave a little deeper with the white lie. "I'm so glad to have you Korra, but knowing me I probably tried to kiss you as well."

Korra didn't have the reflex to stop her blush which ended up making Asami laugh even harder. The brunette pouted and began to poke at her best friend. "You shouldn't be getting that wasted in the first place, now apologize."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Asami threw her hands up, looking her best to appear like she meant it but Korra suddenly felt her heart pick up its pace when she noticed that mischievous smirk appear on those soft lips. "So what you think? Impressive skills right?" Asami asked while she passed by and declared she was going to take a shower with her hangover symptoms almost gone.

Korra stood behind in the kitchen, holding her composure only until she heard the shower turn on. Why her, Korra couldn't help but think as she leaned back on the kitchen counter with her hand on her head. She already knew the kind of trouble she was in for being in love in the first place and then having to lie about it. But now she was supposed to pretend as if the best night of her life never happened too?

Korra couldn't decide which was more heartbreaking.

* * *

**And that's that. Questions? Concerns? Comments? Leave a review! This was a long chapter so I hope you had some fun reading.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake Up Asami**

* * *

Hangovers are the worst.

The first thing Asami noticed when she woke up was the awful pounding going on in her head, as if bricks were knocking and grinding against each other. She groaned out loud with her eyes sealed shut. She had no room for any thoughts and it felt like an eternity had passed by when she finally managed to open an eye. The brightness in the room blinded her. Another groan was released and Asami closed her eyes again. She rolled onto her other side and took a deep breath before opening an eye again. Asami sighed in relief as she reached for the pain pills on her nightstand. She lifted herself up with her elbow to swallow the pills dry, realizing that that was a horrible mistake. Then grabbed the glass of water and drank it all, the cool temperature did wonders on her sandpaper throat. She laid back down in bed and closed her eyes again before the nausea overwhelmed her. There was no way her sore throat was going to survive through a puking session so she sent her mind to focus on other things in order to let the urge pass over.

What time was it?

Did she undressed herself before going to sleep?

How did she even get home?

There were some memories that were foggier than others. Opal dancing on top of seats and Mako's comical attempt at singing. The exhausted woman smiled at these fond memories. The effects from the pain pills began to kick in making her headache much more tolerable. Asami got up slowly once her headache was only a dull throb but her body remained stiff and she became worried about the amount of 'fun' she must have had the night before. She then threw back the bed covers and stood up, regretting it immediately as the world became unbalanced under her feet. The nausea came back at full force. What was it about hangovers that had to make drinking not fun? Asami frowned and moved even slower to where her purse was, not taking note of the folded clothes on her chair. She took out her phone and began to write a text to her boyfriend, Mako.

She wondered if he was already up since he was the first to knock out last night. Her eyebrows knitted together, now also remembering that Mako had promised he wouldn't drink so the girls could have their fun. Oh but who was he fooling? He just wanted to make sure Asami wouldn't drink too much.

_Yeah well, thanks for that Mako._

But maybe Asami was being too hard on her boyfriend of two years. He had a very stressful job, as so did she, and she understood how suffocating all that stress can be. Alcohol presented a nice illusion to get away from it all. Asami wrote the rest of her text and threw the mobile phone on her bed so she can go to the bathroom now.

_Whoa. _The young female took a glance at the mirror and was in awe. Her hair was a complete mess while her lipstick was smeared to her cheeks. Asami made a mental note to change her bed sheets, that were most likely stained with make up. She turned on the sink to wash her hands first and took out the needed material to wipe off the makeup that was left on her face. It was when she looked back up, that she noticed something suspicious on her shoulder. She leaned closer to the mirror to further inspect her reflection.

Those bright green eyes widened before Asami tore them away to look at her own shoulder. She hoped her vision wasn't playing tricks on her but there was indeed a faint bruise that could easily pass as a hickey. Asami began to look over herself for any other signs but nothing stood out. Except maybe for the fact that her body did feel unusually sore for just a night of drinking.

Asami closed her eyes and did her best to remember anything from last night. What she could remembered didn't help and it seemed like there was a huge gap in her memory that she had no luck of retrieving at the present moment. The lack of evidence only worsened her anxiety. She left the bathroom to grab her cellphone and saw that she received a text. She opened the message with some nervousness.

It read, 'Morning beautiful'.

At this, Asami released a breath that she wasn't aware that she was holding and typed a reply with her trembling fingers. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and this hangover of hers did nothing to help. She was in a state of pure confusion and panic. Mako didn't say much, only that Korra was the one who dropped Asami off last night. Which would definitely explained why there was ibuprofen pills on her nightstand. However, there was still too many unanswered questions.

Once Asami cleaned herself up and changed into comfortable clothes, she kept herself busy by changing the bed sheets. At some point she heard a _clink _and a _thump_ then looked all over the floor for what she had dropped. She found her phone and noticed she received another text.

It didn't seem like Mako was so upset that she had a hangover since he admitted that he had one too. The corner of Asami's lips curved up slightly but her smile didn't last very long as she was reminded of her...Asami cringed when she couldn't finish that thought. She went back to work. When the emerald-eyed beauty finally finished, she laid back on her bed. She forgot how strenuous it was to change bed sheets.

Every now and then, Asami would glance at her phone in case she received another text. As worried as she was about finding out what happened, she was also pleased to finally have a casual conversation with Mako. It wasn't as if arguing was the only way they communicated but when they did talk it was about work, work, and oh yeah! More work. Asami wished she could say she didn't mind being there for her boyfriend when he was having a tough time during a case but the real problem was just that. What happened to the romance? When they did argue, it was about the same thing. Where was their relationship going? They both fought hard to come up with an answer but Asami grew worried that the spark they had in the beginning was gone.

The phone buzzed with another text notification. Asami smiled while she read the text. He was on his way to buy some food for the both of them. As frustrating as it was when Mako wouldn't communicate his feelings, Asami never missed the little things he did for her. It reassured her that he was in fact, putting in the effort to fix their situation, though she was careful about how hopeful she should be that he would follow through with their lunch date.

* * *

Asami stared out her window while sipping her tea, she ate a banana and a snack bar before which did help to deal with her empty stomach. Her mind was still too preoccupied to focus what was going on the outside world. It was the doorbell ringing that had managed to pull the young woman out of her thoughts. She whipped her head to glance at the door, knowing it couldn't have been Mako since he was still out fetching their meals. She turned to make her way and hissed in pain when her hip collided into her couch. Were the spirits reminding her that today just wasn't her day?

She walked over to the door, straightening herself out. She turned the knob and just as she was opening the door, her tea cup knocked into it. The hot contents ended up spilling over her visitor. "Hey, oh fuck...sorry," Asami wanted to slap herself awake before she recognized whose shoes she just spilled hot tea on. The visitor yelped while Asami smiled. Korra, what a sight for sore eyes. She grabbed that tanned and nicely toned bicep to pull the shorter female inside her condo. "Ah sorry again, come in, come in."

Asami was truly grateful for her best friend's amazing timing. Asami wondered why she didn't think of this earlier. Surely, Korra would have a clue as to what happened to Asami last night. The taller female parted her lips to ask, as casually as possible, until she realized that her visitor hadn't said a word yet. "Korra, you okay?" Maybe she had a hangover too?

She watched as her companion stood up straighter and walked to the kitchen as she finally spoke up to ask how Asami was doing. The darker haired female went over to the dinner table and sat herself in a chair, admitting she wasn't feeling at her top shape. Most of her nausea had gone away but there was still the headache and aching joints that she to deal with. The conversation shifted to Mako and without warning Korra blurted out something Asami was sure she hadn't told her of yet.

"You guys haven't had sex in a while."

Asami rubbed her temple, there was no use denying that. She also didn't even bother to ask where Korra heard that as the answer seemed pretty obvious. She wondered if Korra was upset about hearing it from a third party rather than Asami herself. If the taller woman was completely honest, the lack of physical contact from her boyfriend weighed the most on her busy mind, but Asami was never one to reveal her insecurities. So she brushed it off with a couple of excuses which must have been enough for Korra since she had nothing to say afterwards.

The doorbell went off again and this time Asami made sure she regained her composure before opening the front door. Mako stood on the other side with a small smile while holding up his girlfriend's lunch. "Hey, special delivery for a hungover Sato."

Asami smiled at her caring boyfriend. She stood up on her toes to kiss the handsome male's cheek and stepped aside to let him in. Her guilt began to creep in slowly and she unconsciously made sure her top hid the suspicious mark on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Mako's smile fell once he stepped inside. Asami stood there, looking as patient as she could. She could see the wheels turning in his head to find the words to say. "The investigation is really taking a turn for the worst…I need to be there."

Asami couldn't stop herself from showing her disappointment. She already prepared herself for the fact that Mako wouldn't stay to have lunch with her but she really hoped that at some point he wouldn't be so predictable. Mako pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry babe. Did you at least have fun last night?"

"Yeah," Asami responded absent mindlessly. _Maybe, it's for the best._ She pulled away first.

Mako raised an eyebrow, "Will you be okay?"

"Korra is here, I'll be fine." Asami answered with a shrug. Mako nodded, he called out to his ex but good friend who was still in kitchen. Which made Asami wondered what she was doing there that was taking so long.

The couple shared a quick kiss before Mako apologized again and closed the door on his way out. Asami stood there with a smile plastered on her face, letting it fall when she was in the clear. It was only midway through the day but she was ready to crawl back to bed and wait for the next day to come. She took the bag of food and went to the kitchen. There, her dear friend was taking another sip of tea and Asami began to check what Mako had brought for her.

_Why did he even bring this much if he wasn't going to eat with me? _Asami thought while running her hand through her dark hair. She was upset as well as relieved that he didn't stay. At least now Korra and her had some privacy to talk. Speaking of her best friend, Asami smiled coyly while sneaking up behind the shorter female. She loved Korra's height, as much as it made the younger woman complained. Asami loved how comfortable it was to just lay her chin on those strong shoulders. And most of all, she loved making Korra squirm.

"Have lunch with me." Asami whispered, hoping she didn't seem desperate for company. Korra muttered a reply that made Asami smile wider. She stepped aside when her shorter friend took over on serving their plates, raising an eyebrow when her plate was a little more…filled than Korra's.

* * *

The raven-haired beauty took back her idea of wanting the next day to come in a hurry. It turned out what she really needed was food, a comedy mover and her best friend beside her. By the time the mover ended, she felt close to her normal self. She was thankful that the rest of her afternoon was filled with laughs.

It wasn't until she was in her kitchen alone that she remembered why she had wanted Korra to stay in the first place. While she began to fill a glass container with leftovers for Korra, her hands started to tremble. She was terrified and unsure if she could forgive herself for betraying Mako but Asami knew she couldn't run away from this. If Korra knew something, Asami had no doubt she would tell her. She took some comfort in trusting her best friend. If anything did occurred, Asami knew Korra would be there for her.

She called out to the young woman in her living room. She even heard the slight tremor in her own voice as she asked for Korra to meet her in the kitchen. Asami took in a deep breath before Korra poked her head in the entrance way then turned around to face her. In her thoughts, she had to remind herself that even if she did cheated, her best friend wouldn't judge her. Those emerald orbs were cast downward as she revealed the suspicious bruise on her shoulder.

"Ummm, you don't think I cheated on Mako right?" Asami felt her chest tightened up uncomfortably. There was no going back.

"Of course not, you probably bumped it somewhere with your drunk self." Definitely a response Asami didn't see coming.

Those emerald orbs met clear blue in obvious disbelief. Korra went on with such confidence that she would never allow such a thing to occurred while she was watching over Asami. Few moments later the raven-haired beauty was laughing. Relief spread through her sore body until all the stress she was carrying since she woke up disappeared.

Korra. What would Asami be without her? Thanks to her only best friend, she was quickly put into the best mood. She wanted to hug the shorter woman as tight as she could for just being there for her but felt little conscious since she hadn't taken a shower yet. Asami opted to tease the shorter woman a little more instead since that was always fun too.

* * *

Now in the shower, Asami felt like she was in heaven. If it was just her in her own home, Asami would have definitely considered the idea to stand there all day, but that was also mostly due to how eternally grateful she felt. Her relationship with Mako was currently on the rocks, but Asami never believed she would commit such a shameful act even if she was drunk. Asami smirked while she began to scrub down her body, thinking back to Korra's redden cheeks when Asami teased about her own kissing skills.

The truth was Asami knew she had kissed Korra several times already. Even if Korra never mentioned anything, Asami would remember the next or a few days after. It really never bothered the raven-haired beauty as she trusted her friend with her life. They had been best friends for over a year, close to each other to even change in the same dressing room. In fact, the reason why she loved Korra so much was because of who she was. Since they became friends, Asami knew Korra was someone she could depend on with anything. There was nothing she could say that made Korra alter her opinion of Asami. This was the kind of friendship Asami had longed for since she was a child, but growing up with grand wealth had always made other kids conscious of her. Once people found out she was related to Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the Satomobile and CEO of Future industries, they would behave differently around young Asami. Even Mako had reacted similarly to others when she first told him. Korra, however, responded indifferent at first, though we could all take a guess why.

Asami and Mako had been seeing eachother for several weeks before he suggested that Asami meet his friends. This was a big deal for Asami, she wasn't so worried that they wouldn't like her but she hoped that they would treat her like they would treat Mako. He had always talked about his friends around her, telling her stories of Bolin's and Korra's crazy moments. Asami knew he thought of his friends like family, it was one of the many things that stood out to her about the handsome male. So she nodded and smiled warmly.

"I can't wait."

A couple days later they met up with the group at a restaurant Asami never been to. It was called Narook's, that had fine cuisine from the cold south. She was impressed with the meal and hadn't at all expected the warm welcoming from Mako's friends. Well from most of them. Younger Korra sat herself on the farthest corner and spent the time stabbing her food with a pout. Several times Asami had tried to engage with Korra in a conversation but only received grunts and curt nods.

"I'm sorry for the way Korra acted. I guess maybe it was too soon to meet all of them." Mako frowned once he and Asami were back at his place.

Asami pulled him down to kiss his cheek and shook her head. She wasn't going to blame him for his ex-girlfriend's behavior. "I'm really happy I met them, Mako. They are amazing people," she said with a smile.

At first she wasn't even sure she should try to be friends with her boyfriend's ex, who had no shame of openly expressing her jealousy in a childish manner. Asami couldn't lie that it was frustrating to deal with Korra's antics every time they all hung out but Mako begged that she would try to get along since Korra was as much of an important person of the group as Asami was. But how was she going to win over the lively female? The answer didn't really come to Asami until Korra pointed something very useful about herself: she never ran away from a fight.

So Asami challenged her to a duel.

"You sure about this?" Korra asked as she wrapped her fists and forearm with some tape.

Asami stood on the other side of the training mat while putting her hair up in a pony-tail. She shrugged, "We could always settle for getting a manicure instead." She did her best to hide her grin at Korra's disgusted expression. She knew what the shorter woman thought of her: prissy and stuck up. Which was why Asami was sure this plan would worked the best. What she didn't expect was Korra's strength, Asami was on the defensive longer than she would have liked. Her original plan was to put up a fight to show her worth then let Korra win the match but as it carried on, Asami became frustrated. Out went plan A. Now she was just focused on bringing the shorter woman down. And hard.

The match carried on for several minutes with no breaks. It didn't matter how many times Asami was able to throw her opponent off guard, Korra would bounce back with counterattacks. Soon enough it was their stamina that defeated them both. They fell to the ground and said nothing for several minutes to catch their breaths, silent white flags was waved from both opponents. When Korra finally got up to leave without a word, Asami was disappointed. She figured it was time to give up, until Korra came over several days later for a rematch.

Soon enough Asami could see why Korra was loved by many people. Once Asami got over Korra's way of speaking from her mind, she was able to see Korra's gentle side. She learned that Korra was great with kids but a horrible driver. Before they both knew it, they began to confine in each other with every single thing. Asami was extremely pleased when Korra finally let her in about her break up with Mako. She was slightly disappointed in her boyfriend's way of dealing with it but also understood Korra could have handled the break up more maturely.

"You just don't get it," Korra pouted with her arms folded in front of her.

"Oh?" Asami smirked.

"He was an idiot, he should have gave me a warning."

Asami wanted to roll her eyes but leaned over and pinched those tanned skinned cheeks. The sassy woman smacked her hand away. "He deserved what was coming."

"I don't think his wall would agree with you." Asami replied coolly and Korra muttered darkly to herself. Asami went over to wrap her arms around those strong shoulders. The rowdy female didn't shrug her off this time. "Don't make me choose between you two. You're both equally important to me."

"Bros before ho-"

"Korra."

There was a sigh of defeat while Asami smiled victoriously. She was truly content with the way their friendship ended up playing out, now a couple months later they became the best of friends. Though now thinking about it, not once had Korra mentioned ever being involved with the same gender in any way. So if Asami was completely honest with herself, she could say she felt awfully proud that she took Korra's first gay kiss.

* * *

Asami finally emerged from her room, feeling better than she had all day. Korra was in the living room now, laying on the couch while playing on her phone. They spent the rest of the afternoon well into the evening, laughing and reminiscing (Korra did most of the story-telling) about the night before. As it was getting closer to 9, Asami checked and rechecked her phone for any new text messages.

"He's not coming over after work?"

Asami shrugged, not entirely sure she wanted to go back to the topic about her crumbling relationship.

Korra continued whether not she knew Asami wasn't in the mood. "I think you should do what makes you happy. You know I'll be here for you."

Asami knew that perfectly well, she scooted closer to her precious friend and laid her cheek comfortably on Korra's shoulder. "Mako's an idiot." She grumbled when she couldn't handle being quiet anymore. Korra gasped, feigning ignorance much to Asami's amusement. The raven-haired beauty smiled to herself and cuddled up to Korra's side, growing aware of how mentally tired she was. Something she could blame on from the emotional roller coaster she rode for most of the day. Asami wondered if Korra would be willing to stay the night but decided against it as she was worried about how lonely she would appear. She would have to settle for the cuddling instead. She let out a sigh then closed her eyes as she spoke again, "But who needs a busy boyfriend when I got my best friend?"

* * *

**Writing in Asami's POV wasn't really part of the original plan but it will definitely help lengthen the story as well as give you insight into Asami's thoughts. Many thanks to the reader who suggested the idea and for the many others that had left reviews and other signs of support. Very much appreciated.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Run Korra**

* * *

Jinora had her hand on the door handle at the same time Korra ripped the front door open. If that wasn't enough, a hand clasped over Jinora's mouth before she was even able to react. It took her only a few seconds to realize what just happened. Korra muttered a small apology, sensing Jinora's annoyance. This wasn't the first, and most certainly not the last, time Korra had taken her by surprise in such a way. The tanned-skin female pulled her hand away from Jinora's mouth to grab the younger female's wrist and drag her to her room. Korra locked her roommate's door behind her and began pacing around. Jinora watched to the side, lifting an eyebrow when the hyper-active female finally faced her.

"We need to talk." Korra managed to breathe out.

"Fine."

_Oo-kay._ Korra took note that she had no idea what to say afterwards. There was a strange silence that rose overhead. Korra didn't realized she was staring until Jinora spoke again, rolling her eyes. "What did you do this time? You're acting-" A much needed pause. "Odd again."

Korra snorted. Fair enough. Before she began, Korra sat down at the edge of Jinora's bed then waited for her companion to join her. She coughed to clear the itch at the back of her throat. She decided to start from the beginning.

* * *

That night, like many others, Korra was put up against an intoxicated demon by the name of Asami. Not to say Korra hated it when Asami was drunk. In fact, she was pretty harmless when you compared her to the kind of drunk Kurvira was, always on the ground (doing push-ups, mind you) or stealing someone's date to pick a fight. Nevertheless, Korra eventually learned that a heavily intoxicated Asami only meant trouble for her.

The night started with Opal making a toast to her friends, thanking them for showing up to celebrate her birthday with her. Out of the corner of Korra's eye, Mako was seen whispering into Asami's ear. The azure-eyed woman peered over them questionably. She wished she could see their facial expressions to take a guess at what they could be talking about. After a few moments, she realized just how much staring she was doing and quickly turned her attention back to Opal just in time to hear the end of her toast. Everyone then cheered and took their first shot, signaling the start for a crazy night.

Korra wandered around after the group had split off to enjoy the rest of the club. She took a couple of shots with Kurvira, tried one or two drinks with Opal and was now looking for Asami. Thanks to the alcohol coursing through her blood stream, she felt confident that she could sweep the beauty away with her dance moves.

The short brunette squeaked when she suddenly tripped over herself and knocked into someone. Her mind struggled to come up with an apology as the person she bumped into turned around. Korra looked up, only to see that it was just Mako. Her nose scrunched up. He absolutely reeked of liquor and with that wide grin, he didn't appear to feel guilty about it either. "What the- Mako? I thought you weren't going to drink." _But if he's here..._ Korra took a glance at the group behind him before turning back to face the grinning fool. "Where's Asami?"

"Who?" He slurred, yelling even though they were only a few inches away.

"Your girlfriend, moron," Korra snapped at him. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold back a growl. Korra couldn't help it, the amount of alcohol she had already consumed was enough to put her in a daze. Her thoughts began to drown. Where could Asami be? Was she alright? Did Mako really leave her alone, knowing full well the kind of attention his girlfriend brought to herself? Or was he that wasted that he couldn't be bother with the responsibility? Mako offered no help to settle Korra's nerves as he shrugged and went back to dance with his new friends. The confused and angry female reached out for him. Did they get into a fight? Thoughts swarmed and overlapped each other until Korra decided she couldn't care anymore. She knew that finding Asami was more important than picking a fight with her best friend's boyfriend. She took in a deep breath to gain some composure then walked away from the dance floor to begin her search.

After some time of just wandering around and looking, Korra ended up in front of the crowded bar. She had searched the whole club at least twice, including the bathrooms and reserved booths. Not only could she not find Asami, but Opal and Bolin seemed to have gone off radar as well. Had they already gone home? Korra searched her pockets for her phone then frowned when she remembered it was left behind at their reserved booth. She did, however, found enough yuans to buy herself a drink. All that searching and panicking did a fine job at sobering her up completely. And making her thirsty. She made her way to the bar, pushing others aside, and was about to make her order when loud cheering erupted to her left. She raised an eyebrow.

"Miss?" One of the bartender called out to Korra. She waved him off and shoved through the impatient drunks again, this time making her way to the direction of the cheering. The closer she got, the clearer it was to distinguish just _who_ was entertaining all these people. Korra shook her head, unable to hold back a smirk. She should have known Asami would never leave a party without having her fun first. The raven-haired beauty leaned over the bar counter to take the shot glass with only her lips. She stood up, throwing her head back to take the shot without hesitation. The crowd exploded once again while Asami held the empty shot glass in the air. She sat it down on the bar counter to have it quickly refilled. This just couldn't get any better, Korra mused. And it did. Asami reached out and grabbed someone from the crowd. To Korra's surprise, that someone turned out to be Opal and she was practically tripping over herself to get to Asami's side. They exploded into a fit of drunk giggles.

"Oh good, you're still sober." Bolin came up to Korra's side, catching her off guard. She glanced at him and noticed his displeased expression. The poor guy looked like he had no idea what he signed up for when he agreed to bring Opal here for her birthday.

"More or less." Korra shrugged then added, "I found Mako earlier. He's pretty wasted."

The stocky male threw his hands up and began to complain. Korra patted his shoulder sympathetically and heard him sigh, "I guess that explains why he isn't answering his phone." The pair turned their heads when the crowd began to chant Opal's name next. Bolin let out a loud frustrated groan, "Ughhhh. Korra will you please...?"

Korra could already feel Bolin's puppy eyes burning a whole through her skull, he was desperate and they both knew it. Damn. She really didn't have a choice now. Korra ran a hand through her short hair while she grumbled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm on it." She already had a feeling she would be assigned with 'Asami Duty' as soon she found her in this state.

Bolin mouthed a 'thank you' then quickly went over to his girlfriend before she was peer pressured to take another unnecessary shot. Korra hoped for Opal's sake that she wouldn't wake up with a hangover in a couple of hours. Well even if she did, Bolin would be there for her.

"Kooorra."

Korra flinched.

Timid blue eyes met mischievous jaded ones. Asami grinned and gestured to the darker skinned woman to come closer. A shiver ran down Korra's spine and it took everything in her will power to not turn around there and then. _Spirits...she's so gorgeous._

_Focus._

Again, Asami was pretty harmless, she could easily become the life of the party. She had an infectious carefree attitude and it drew people to her. But once she was close to her limit, Asami would present herself to other people _very_ affectionately. If that wasn't enough to convince others the kind of drunk fiend she was, Asami often felt it necessary to strip. For whose entertainment, Korra wasn't sure and she couldn't give herself a moment to admire because there was always an audience behind her.

"Asa- whoa," Korra caught her drunk best friend as she swayed forward. Asami shined a grin at Korra, reminding the short female of Mako's similar shameless expression.

The taller woman leaned in and nuzzled Korra's neck. "Mm, you smell really nice tonight." She raised her arms to drape over Korra's shoulders because apparently they needed to be closer then they already were.

"Like alcohol?" Korra did her best to separate themselves till they were at arm's length, she had a hand on Asami's arm to keep the taller woman steady. She had more than enough experience to know she couldn't take Asami seriously, whether she be under the influence or not.

The raven-haired beauty giggled then tugged Korra's hand. "Hey, let's dance...ugh it's hot in here."

"I think I have a better idea. Let's just go sit and cool down. Okay?" Korra reached over to take Asami's other hand just as the taller female was tugging at her own top. Asami blinked once and peered at Korra with a grin, letting the shorter female know that she didn't hear a single word. Korra wasn't sure if she wanted to hug the blissfully impaired female or pour cold water on her. She chose neither and turned around to drag the uncoordinated woman through the crowd. Once they finally made it to their reserved booth, Korra sat Asami next to a passed out Mako. Asami poked at her boyfriend a couple of times, got bored then stole his unfinished drink.

Korra, in the meantime, went to get a couple of water bottles. When she came back, Asami had manage to get herself stuck with her top covering her face. Well it was going to happen sooner or later. "Asami no!" Korra lunged forward and quickly pulled her friend's top down before anybody else was lucky enough to take a peek. The sober woman looked up with a glare, having every intention to scowl at her wasted best friend.

All of that changed when dark painted and clumsy lips crushed hers. A moan was released on Korra's part before she even realized it. Her heart pounded like an excited drum but she knew this couldn't go on forever. Korra closed her eyes tight, giving herself five seconds before pushing her friend away. Asami leaned back, staring at Korra through half-lidded eyes. She was looking more like a predator now than ever. It made Korra nervous. She unconsciously licked her lips while thinking to herself that maybe five seconds was too long. Yet at the same time, Korra didn't want to count any second shorter than that.

She then reached for one of the bottles of water she had brought and held the bottle up at a low angle so her wasted friend could take sips from. The faster Asami sobered up, the less she would have to put up with, Korra rationalized.

"Why wasn't Mako with you?" she asked curiously once She laid her head on the table after she was done pestering Asami to drink more water. She couldn't shake the feeling of exhaustion that was laid over her.

"All he wanted was to dance! He didn't even let me take one little sip." Asami complained while the knocked out Mako beside her gave no comment. "So I ditched him," she added with a devilish smirk. Korra mentally apologized to Mako for blaming him earlier. But then came an after thought, that it still didn't excuse the fact that he went ahead and got drunk without at least letting Korra or Bolin know. The brunette female closed her eyes for a few minutes to think.

The club was still roaring when Korra was convinced that this would be the right time to leave. However, she had yet to figure out what to do with the drunk couple. There was no way she could take them both back to their place; how would she carry Mako to her car, or even out of it? She looked through her jacket that laid beside Asami to pull out her phone and sent a text to Bolin. She waited while Asami started to poke at her biceps. Every now and then Korra would flex to get a giggle out of her crush.

Korra received a reply no soon after. She read over Bolin's plan as she took a sip of water. Korra would take both Kurvira and Asami while Bolin handled Opal and his passed out brother. Korra made sure she finished her water bottle before standing up on the table to search for Kurvira. To her amusement, it seemed like the usual calm and poised female was having the time of her life dancing between two strangers on the dance floor.

Korra looked down when she felt her foot being caressed. "Asami?" She raised an eyebrow with a smile. Those beautiful emerald jewels made their way to look up at her. Dark ruby lips parted with shock.

"Wow you're tall now."

_Wow. _The sober female fought back the urge to pout and rolled her eyes instead as she jumped down from the table. Korra grumbled to herself and reached for Asami's hand then dragged her to the busy dance floor. Several did their best to grab either one of them for a dance but as soon they had a hand on Asami, Korra would throw a dangerous glare at them. Finally they reached Kurvira, who refused to leave almost immediately when she spotted the two. Korra rolled her eyes with her patience growing thinner. Whatever she had left dwindled in a matter of seconds and several minutes later Korra had successfully dragged out the two troublesome women out of the club.

"Korra just a little longer, pleaaase," Kurvira pleaded. "I was having fun!"

"I don't know about you Kurvira, but I'd have much more fun with the both of you then random strangers."

The sober of the three could only sigh with a flustered expression.

"If Mako ever found out, I would have to kill him because he would try to kill me." Kurvira shrugged nonchalantly.

"Noo, not Mako!"

The three finally arrived to Korra's Satomobile. She helped them climb into the back seats and sternly warn them not to throw up. Korra turned on the radio once she got her vehicle started, an attempt to distract her wasted companions. She would glance at the pair in the review mirror every now and then as she drove, making sure they were conscious and well.

It was a real shame how the night ended up, Korra couldn't stop herself from sighing. She came out of the club more sober (and tired) then when she had entered. If she knew this was going to happen, she would've at least made sure Mako followed through with his promise of watching over Asami. It was his and Bolin's idea to be the 'chaperons' for the night. _Ugh._ Korra wanted to drive back and give Mako a smacking for having her deal with his girlfriend in the end. As usual.

They arrived at Kurvira's place first. Korra made sure Asami was safe inside her locked Satomobile and helped Kurvira up the front steps. She took the keys from her drunk companion to open the front door. "Korra, if I don't make it...tell Bataar he's an idiot." Kurvira mumbled and groaned while they walked down her hallway that led to her room. Korra couldn't help but snickered in response. She helped Kurvira get comfortable in bed then left, practically running back to find Asami passed out in the backseats. But at least she was alive right? Korra climbed into the driver seat, their next destination was Asami's place.

* * *

Jinora lifted her hand to signal a pause from the story. "I think I know where this is going."

Korra nodded slowly, mentally grateful. She really wasn't sure how she would be able to explained what happened next.

"So you slept with her?"

Korra nodded.

"And she was still-"

"Yeah." Korra mumbled, a blush creeping up her neck. She couldn't find it in herself to look at her roommate right now.

"What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you can help me with that."

"Really? But isn't it obvious?" Jinora tilted her head with her lips pursed together. She gave the anxious female in front of her a moment to think before answering her own question. "You have to tell her the truth. And I mean the whole truth."

Korra's eyes widened, she stared back at Jinora with parted lips. She placed one hand to her forehead while the other brushed off Jinora's suggestion. She could not, for a second, believe that that had to be the only choice. Jinora was asking for the impossible. "There's no way I can do that."

"But," Jinora sighed, already feeling stressed about the situation as her roommate. Sure, she understood the chance of rejection, but shouldn't that be the least of their worries? "What if she remembers on her own? She needs to hear your side of the story first."

Korra shook her head again in disagreement. "She won't remember, she was drunk the whole night," Korra cringed. She could practically hear her desperation oozing from the lame excuses.

"Korra…" Jinora frowned and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. She wanted her close friend to think about this more thoroughly.

Korra was ahead of her however, speaking while she hid her face in her hands. "I love her, Jinora." Her voice shook from the raw confession. Something she hadn't said out loud in a while. "But I took advantage of her. She was so drunk...I shouldn't- I mean...It was a huge mistake but-" Korra struggled to keep her composure then cursed under her breath. She couldn't admit that a part of her didn't regret making that mistake. She didn't want to lie that she didn't enjoy every minute of it. In fact that would be equivalent to lying about being in love in the first place and Korra believed she already did enough of that to the person who mattered the most to her.

Jinora placed a hand on Korra's knee, gentle and supporting as usual. "Please, just think about it a little more. Asami isn't the only one involved in this."

Korra groaned inwardly and swung her legs to place her feet on the floor. She had to admit she forgot about Mako's position in all of this. That really only succeeded in making her feel twice as guilty. She wasn't even sure she wanted to be reminded of that she betrayed yet another important person in her life. Korra wanted to bury and hide herself from the shame. It just wasn't enough that she had slept with her best friend when she was drunk. Oh no, she had to go ahead and sleep with her best friend who was already in a relationship with another close friend.

"Asami is your best friend. If you tell her how you feel, she'll understand."

Would Korra forgive herself if she was in Asami's shoes? In Mako's? Sure a confession could help others understand her pain but that wouldn't erase the fact that she went ahead and took advantage of the person she's in love with. A confession won't erase that night. It won't erase Korra's act of betrayal or mend any broken hearts.

Jinora sat back with a sigh while Korra was beginning to regret ever bringing this up. Her eyes were burning with unshed tears. She thought she knew how deep in trouble she was but that really wasn't the case. She did a great job at underestimating the amount of _shit_ she got herself into. Worst of all, there was no one who could take the blame from her.

"No, she won't." Korra stood up quickly before Jinora could catch a glimpse of her tears. She was surprised to hear herself respond in the end but did she really need to say it like that? "It's getting late and you got school in the morning. I'll let you get some rest now," Korra whispered before she made her way to the door. She ignored Jinora calling out to her and closed the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy no matter how badly Korra wanted it too. She stared at her ceiling for the longest time then began to perform some abs exercises on the floor. Her mind remained stubborn where her body was slacking. So now she was meditating. It was her last resort to find some peace in her heavy weighted mind. She only lasted ten minutes before Korra was ready to call it quits. Meditation was never her thing anyways, much to Tenzin's disappointment. Korra lifted her head when her phone began to vibrate on her dresser. She didn't even bother guessing who it could be calling her at this time, only one person came into mind. Good or bad timing, Korra wasn't sure. All she could do was stare at the phone til it stopped vibrating.

Not a minute passed by when the front screen came to life again as it received a new text message. Korra looked over at it with some uneasiness.

Should she open it?

She got up and walked over to the dresser, asking herself the same question once more. Well if she doesn't open it, she won't know what it said. Korra rubbed the edges of her phone until she could no longer fight the temptation.

It read, "Sleeping already? What a dork. Let's have lunch tomorrow. I miss you and your biceps."

The owner of said biceps shook her head. Even though she was tempted to throw her phone out the window, Korra couldn't contain her smile. And blush. Why bring up her biceps anyways? Obviously her friend was the real dork here.

The screen went dark when Korra couldn't decide what to say. She wanted to see Asami so badly but she had to admit that that was the main issue. It was challenging to not spend every waking moment thinking of the emerald-eyed beauty. Back then, her daydreams were just as constant but she didn't find them particularly harmful. Now however? Well if Korra closed her eyes, she could swear that she can still feel Asami's skin under her lips. As it turned out her daydreams were no longer just daydreams, it was a reality, and Korra couldn't forget a single detail of it.

Seeing Asami yesterday, as fun as it was, was also mentally draining. Korra was a blabbering mess. A result from the constant paranoia about Asami remembering everything. It was why she was so adamant of speaking to Jinora with it. She should have expected that Jinora would suggest something like confessing to Asami. It was still out of the question. A confession won't take back the night. It won't take back the act of betrayal or mend any broken hearts. Even if she apologized, Korra couldn't see anything good coming out of it. Besides, this was all Korra's fault. She had to deal with the consequences on her own. So again, there really was no need for Asami or Mako to know what she did. All Korra had to do now was figure out how to get a grip of her situation so she can be the same person she was before.

Korra settled her phone down and went to bed when she made up her mind. She hoped Asami didn't take it personally but Korra knew that a couple days away from her best friend was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Editing was a nightmare! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Word From Author

Hey guys this is WittyMitty. I wanted to let my fellow readers and anyone who came across this story that **I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY.** Bold letting for emphasizes. I am constantly thinking about this story but I'm real sorry to say that I've hit some kind of writers block for the past two months. At first I thought it was just school and then finals but I haven't been able to get through much even though the semester is over.

To try and get over whatever 'funk' this is, I decided to edit (pretty much re-write) the chapters I have put out. I have already done the first chapter and posted it on under **WittyMitty** on **archive of our own . org **. (FF doesn't allow links?)

I'd like to say thank you to those that have given helpful criticism and know that most of them, if not all, are being considered during the editing process. IF anything, I am more pleased and satisfied with how the first chapter has come out.

Thank you all for the support you have shown.

I promise to keep working on this story!

x


End file.
